PitchJack
by ShadowAssassin23
Summary: Pitch has Jack locked away in a cell, which gives them both time to discover how they feel and act on it. Includes smex scene Jack X Pitch, 1 shot.


PitchJack

Jack's eyes snapped open. The room around him was pitch black, but he could feel the shadows restraining his arms and legs, suspending him slightly above the floor. Pitch had captured him and he had been held in this room for what appeared to be days. A sigh escaped Jack's lips as he closed his eyes again and spoke aloud to himself.

"Pitch, why have you done this to me?" he whimpers.

"Why must you restrain me, I have only ever wanted to be close to you, to have your arms embrace my cold skin on a winter night".

Pitch lay motionless on a bed of shadow, staring into the darkness that was the nature of his existence. He had done what he set out to do; he had captured Jack, the Spirit of Winter. This filled him with accomplishment, but deep down, Pitch felt regret and confusion in himself.

"I finally did it, but why do I feel so much regret in doing it?" Pitch whispers, his voice echoing in the emptiness.

"How can this be, how can I be so entwined in these feelings I have, feelings for that white haired, blue eyed…" Pitches voice trails off, as the images of Jack surface on his mind.

"No, I must resist these things, I must confront my enemy" Pitch explains. Getting to his feet, he approaches a door, one that leads down to Jack. Pitch opens the door and feels a cold breeze brush past his face, tickling his skin. Taking a step, Pitch begins to descend the stairs that lead to Jack.

He can't struggle, he can't even get the energy to cry out, hoping to reach anyone but Pitch. The shadows are tighter now, causing him to appear standing up in the darkness, with his head down so only his snow white hair is shown, still and silent.

"Where are you Pitch, why have you not come?" he asks himself.

"How can you lay up there and not confront your prisoner, your prisoner wants to confront you and tell you his desire, his only desire to lie at your side on a bed of shadow and ice, our hearts and souls as entwined as our legs".

Slowly, Pitch descends, still unsure if it is the right decision. A wave of fear comes over him, and he stops on the stairs, slumping against the wall with his head in his hands.

"My Jack, my poor helpless Jack, how do I feel this way" Pitch cries, tears forming in his eyes.

"How can you make me feel the way that I do, these feelings of happiness and love"

Why wont you see me, why wont you see me?" Jack murmurs.

How do you do it, how do you make me feel?" Pitch cries.

"I can't stand not seeing you, why wont you see me, PITCH!" Jack yells.

"I can't stand to hold them back, how do you make me feel, JACK!" Pitch yells.

Their voices echo through the darkness, Pitch hears Jack's cry of his name, and runs quickly down the stairs, approaching the chamber where Jack hears the faint sounds of his name in Pitch's tone.

Pitch reaches the cell door. He stops with his hand on the latch, but slowly turns it until the slight click sounds through the halls. Jack flinches at the sound. Pitch had come.

Pitch slowly opens the door, as he does, Jack raises his head and blows a gust of icy wind at Pitch's face.

"Now now Winter, we will have none of that" Pitch explains, using a shadow to slap Jack across the face with a loud crack.

Jack winces at the surge of pain that rushes through his cheek.

"You coward, how could you even think about doing that?" Jack asks, glaring at Pitch with big blue eyes.

"I feel no feelings, Jack, that is why I strike you" Pitch answers.

"You're a liar, saying you have no feelings, you are just like me Pitch, you keep those feelings hidden, but they are still there" Jack retaliates.

"How dare you, you insect!" Pitch yells.

"You can't deny it Pitch, you have feelings!" Jack cries.

"I do not have feelings, feelings are for weaklings!" Pitch voice rises higher.

"Then you are weak Pitch!" Jack proclaims.

"I am not weak, it is you who is weak, proclaiming you feel things greater than others!" Pitch screams.

"You feel just like I do, you're just afraid to admit it!" Jack's voice strikes at Pitch's ears.

"If I am afraid to admit it, then so are you!" Pitch's anger intensifies.

"I am not afraid!" Jack yells.

"Then prove it!" Pitch is quick to respond.

"I love you!" Jack cries, tears flooding down his cheeks.

The words scream across Pitch's mind, paralysing his body in a stiff standing position. Jack's head lay down, facing the ground. Pitch, like the shadows, moves quickly to stand in front of Jack. He puts his hand under Jack's chin and raises his head. The tears stream down Jack's cheeks while his blue eyes stare at Pitch, helpless. Unsure of what drove his actions, Pitch closes his eyes and presses his lips to Jacks.

The bright blue eyes stare, motionless and confused, as Pitch kisses Jack on the lips. Time becomes a blur, but Jack closes his eyes and kisses back, enjoying the contact that he and Pitch finally have. The shadows around Jack's arms and legs slide away and he falls to his feet, clasping his arms around Pitch's waist on the way down.

"Jack, I love you too" Pitch whispers.

A bed of shadow forms next to the entwined couple. Jack falls onto the soft shadows, as Pitch's body falls on top of his and the two are kissing once again, more intimately than before.

"Jack, my feelings for you have been strong from the beginning, I just hadn't figured out if they were good or bad," Pitch explains.

"It's okay Pitch, now we know how each other feels, and we can act on it," Jack replies.

Jack rolls Pitch over to his side and takes off his blue jumper, revealing his bare chest and toned stomach underneath. Pitch's eyes were drawn to his body as Jack leaned in and kissed him again, forcing him to lie back down. Jack's hands trail down Pitch's body, pulling his coat off as they go. Pitch's masculine chest and fit stomach pulsate as the cold touch of winter reaches his V-line.

The cold fingers of winter slide themselves further towards Pitch's hardening cock. Jack grasps Pitch's dick quickly, still plunging his tongue in and out of Pitch's mouth. The muscles in Pitch's body tense and relax as Jack strokes his shaft, slowly and carefully. To aid in Pitch's pleasure, Jack moves his lips to kiss Pitch's neck, and proceeds to move further down his body. Pitch bites his bottom lip as Jack reaches his penis, and licks the underside of the shaft from bottom to top.

The stimulation was overwhelming for Pitch as Jack worked his lips and tongue around his now fully hard dick. Pitch moans and breaths in a deep breath as Jack's mouth envelops its prey, Pitch's cock going in and out. In one final stroke, Jack releases Pitch's penis and leans himself forward to kiss Pitch's lips once more.

Jack sits on top of Pitch's stomach, while both kiss each other violently. Pitch starts to remove Jack's pants, revealing his hard cock. Grabbing his hips, Pitch slides Jack forward and wraps his lips around Jack's dick. Jack pushes his hips back and forth, allowing Pitch to suck nicely on his penis.

Jack moans loudly as the muffled groans of Pitch can be heard as he sucks on Jack tender dick. The sensation is thrilling for Jack as Pitch's tongue works its way around his shaft and his knob. The tension in Jack's cock builds and his moans become increasingly louder. Pitch moves his head backwards for the final stroke as Jack curves himself down to engage Pitch's lips and to wrap their tongues together.

"You are my desire and my feeling" Pitch whispers.

"And you are mine," Jack replies, kissing Pitch's neck ferociously.

"Shall we go further?" Pitch asks.

"I want you inside me" Jack answers.

Pitch and Jack roll over, so Pitch is lying on top of Jack, their dicks sliding against each other. Pitch slides himself down Jack's chest and grabs his legs, lifting them up and revealing Jack's tight hole. Positioning his cock for penetration, Pitch thrusts his hips forward quickly.

"AHH!" Jack cries, Pitch's penis widening his hole.

The fluent movement of Pitch's hips worked along side Jack's moans and Pitch's excitement. Jack grabs hold of his cock and strokes it to motion of Pitch's hips. The pleasure intensifies and Jack feels the white fluid get expelled from his dick, landing across his stomach and chest. Pitch sees Jack's load, which stimulates him enough to cause his ejaculation. Pulling his penis out of Jack's hole, Pitch releases his load across Jack's crouch.

Pitch leans forward towards Jack's body and trails his tongue along the fluid on Jack's chest. Jack pulls Pitch's body forward further, their dicks touching again, while Jack kisses Pitch for one last time, before Pitch falls next to Jack, the two slowly drifting off to sleep.

In the doorway, two figures that had come to save Jack from his shadowy prison, now stand motionless from the sight. Bunnymund and Sandy stare, shocked at what they have just witnessed. The image now plagues their minds for all eternity.


End file.
